


Low Thot

by Mamadragon404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Auxia finds Lotor having fun ;))))))))





	Low Thot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifeBinaryPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/gifts).



Auxia was looking foe low torsi but as she got closerrrrr to his rom, shr heatd a voioce.

“I lvie gou. So mucg.”

Auxia gaps ad she heaed da vouce.

‘Who has caught the asshole leader's heart?’ She thought, she went to thr doot and oprn it a litle bir.

Low torso was siting on thw bef lookimg un the murror, polidhimg ie. Munbming hoe he lobes yoi.

‘Why am I not surprised?’ Auxia thought and pukrd and rsn awat.


End file.
